


The Molotov Cocktail Incident

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Downtrodden - A Les Amis Webseries
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: A conversation in the car.





	The Molotov Cocktail Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, if this doesn't get picked up for the rest of the series, I will cry. I would love reviews, but I'd actually love it even more if you went and [watched it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7WI0FOsGJE) (or watched it again). It's fucking awesome.

"Combeferre?" Courfeyrac curled up in the passenger seat, looking utterly dejected.

"Hm." Combeferre resolutely kept his eyes on the road.

"Ferre?"

"Hm."

" _Fe-erre...._ "

"Mhm."

Courfeyrac leaned over the gearshift. " _Nounours,_ " he cooed, right in his ear.

Combeferre grinned despite himself and pushed him back into his seat. "Stop it! That's not safe, and I'm still mad at you."

"But you can't be! Roommate rule number forty-six!"

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet, you weren't _that_ drunk, and you threw a _molotov cocktail_ at the _dean's_ car. You're just lucky you missed and only blew up a statue instead."

"It was a fucking ugly statue."

Combeferre snorted, smiling again.

Courfeyrac grinned.

Combeferre shook his head. "It's not me you have to worry about anyway. Enjolras is pissed."

" _Enjolras_ is pissed I took direct action?"

"No." Combeferre gave the sigh of a man accustomed to being the sole voice of reason. "Enjolras is pissed you got caught."

"Oh."

"Last I saw, he was settling in the armchair with the cat as I rushed out the door."

"And everyone says _I'm_ the dramatic one."

"Hm." Combeferre lapsed back into silence, a much more comfortable silence this time. "Hey," he said softly as they pulled into the parking lot. "You really scared me. Please just - just try your best never to get arrested again. Please?"

"Okay," Courfeyrac murmured.

Combeferre parked the car and peered up at their suite windows, smiling. "Lights are off."

Courfeyrac sighed and opened the door. "Time to face the music."

As he stepped inside and toed off his shoes, the common room flooded with light.

"I'll make tea," Combeferre said, hastily excusing himself to the kitchenette.

Courfeyrac sighed and turned to see Enjolras scowling up at him from his favorite red armchair, slowly stroking the cat.

"So," the fearsome leader said, "what do you have to say for yourself."

" _Well,_ " Courfeyrac drawled, "technically speaking, it was really all Bahorel's fault."

**Author's Note:**

> From my understanding, _'nounours'_ is a French endearment that can be used platonically or romantically and directly translates to 'teddy bear'.
> 
> Also, I have no fucking clue how student housing works in Bath, but one of the big colleges over here has suites that usually hold 6-8 people with bedrooms, a bathroom, a common area, and a kitchenette that usually just has a sink, microwave, and minifridge.


End file.
